Brothers in Arms: Pet Fears
by Devils That Cry
Summary: Vergil’s slowly getting over his fear of flying, but what is Dante terrified of?


Another thing I saved off my laptop, a short amusing ficlet I think. It is post BIA4 (couldn't have posted it earlier because of spoilers) but has no real relevance to the series, just for our pure entertainment and another way to terrorise the poor half devils (grins evilly)

A stand alone mini spin off series set after BIA4 (all of 2 chapters...maybe a few more just depends really)

* * *

****Summary: Vergil's slowly getting over his fear of flying, but what is Dante terrified of?

Disclaimer: plan: win lottery, take over Capcom, own it all. WAKE UP.

**Brothers in Arms: Pet Fears**

**Chapter 1: Spawn of Evil

* * *

**

Dante sank back into the sofa grinning as the T.V switched on and the video started playing.

"Let's see if we can watch it from start to end this time," the familiar voice of Older Dante commented from the phone hovering at his side.

Dante nodded, "It was your fault last time," he pointed out.

"I had just discovered I could influence things, I had to let you know."

Dante rolled his eyes, "You nearly killed us," he argued.

"That was not my fault…" the older defended.

"Shh," Dante hissed, "It's starting."

The house was silent for a while until two voices started singing to their favourite song and the bane of their twin's life.

"LEEEEEETS DO THE TIIIIIIIIME WAAAAAAARP AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN…" they howled in unison, Dante bouncing around on the sofa but froze seeing something on the T.V screen, his eyes widened and filled with fear.

"What?" Older Dante asked, stopping a moment after his younger self.

"On the T.V," Dante whispered trying not to draw the creature's attention, "Don't just sit there," he said shakily, "get it."

"I'm not getting it," was the stubborn reply.

The creature moved making both Dantes jump behind the sofa with a yell, "VERG."

Vergil came crashing down the stairs with Sparda in his hands, he was on full alert, "What is it?" he frowned seeing his twin hiding behind the sofa the phone hovering behind him.

"Kill the evil demon big brother," Dante asked grinning sweetly as he pointed to the screen.

Vergil blinked several times as he saw this 'demon', he shook his head resting Sparda against the wall he moved and picked up the spider that was now lazily crawling around the older twin's hand. He grinned petting it and looked to Dante.

"You can face all types of demons; even kill an oversized lava spider but you can't face anything as harmless as this?" he raised a clinical eyebrow.

"Just kill it Verge," Dante whined.

Vergil smirked, "Want a closer look?"

Dante yelped and jumped back as it passed in front of his face making Vergil grin wider.

"What's wrong?" he smirked.

Dante continued backing away and grabbed Sparda, "Quit it Verge," he pleaded childishly.

"Unbelievable," he shook his head seeing the phone was also backing away.

"Kill it," Dante continued to beg.

Vergil shook his head, "its only a spider," he stated.

"I don't care," Dante whimpered, "just get rid of it Verge."

Vergil sighed, "Fine," he shook his head and put his arm out of the window, giving his pet a chance to crawl on the underside of his arm where it couldn't be seen, "There, its all gone now," he soothed rolling his eyes acting like Dante was a child again, "The big mean spider won't hurt you no more," he petted Dante's head.

"Don't patronise me," Dante glowered.

Vergil just smirked and removed the tape form the video.

"Hey," the two Dante's protested in unison, "We were watching that."

"It's 4.30 am, if you insist on watching this crap this early in the morning the T.V and video are out of here."

Dante glowered at Vergil who was staring at him seriously, "Fine," he sighed and stalked upstairs, the phone was placed down.

Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante's back and grinned as the spider appeared on his shoulder, "you should be more careful Phantom," he said softly, "He's not going to be so wimpish forever you know. You might be on the end of his blade if you keep jumping out at him like that." He rolled his eyes, he was talking to a spider…he had found it not long ago in his room and it had been with him ever since…he shrugged and took the creature to his room and placed it in its little container before going back to bed, the Rocky Horror tape was crushed and thrown in the bin, there would be no more of that rubbish so early in the morning, he grinned a small triumph over his younger brother.

* * *

(snicker) couldn't resist something as mundane as spiders for him to be terrified of...but Dante will get his own back by bringing in another pet next chapter... 


End file.
